Space Madness
"Space Madness" is the 5th episode of Season 1 of The Ren & Stimpy Show, and aired on September 8, 1991. Characters *Ren Höek as Commander Höek *Stimpy as Cadet Stimpy *Roger *The Announcer Salesman as Narrator Sugar Frosted Milk Segment *Sister *Brother Summary After Commander Höek and faithful Cadet Stimpy launch their 6-year rest period, the Commander bit by bit begins to lose his sanity... Plot Stimpy sits in front of the television, being prepared to watch his favorite live action drama, Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy, showing an annoyed Ren much of his merchandise from the show. In the episode, Ren and Stimpy take the role of Commander Hoek, a space captain, and loyal Cadet Stimpy, his loyal second-in-command. Ren is writing his captain's log as Stimpy is operating the ship. Ren says in his diary that he and Stimpy are on a 36-year mission to the Crab Nebula, having made the trip dozens of times. Ren tells the viewer that he heard how sometimes, people go insane from long trips and end up getting 'space madness' but scoffs at it. Ren tells Stimpy to commence a relaxation period and the two get on break, not having to be on duty for another six years. They sit in a break room staring at each other. When Stimpy asks Ren what he wants to do, he suggests they spend some quality time together. Ren's patience quickly wears thin, and he lashes out at Stimpy simply because the latter keeps idly drumming his fingers on the table. Ren apologizes, as he thinks he might've gone crazy from being cooped up and Stimpy suggests that they eat a hot meal. Stimpy goes off to get the three course meal, which turns out to be three different flavors of meal-substitute paste. Ren bangs his head on the table, as Stimpy comforts him. Stimpy then suggests that Ren take a bath to relieve his stress. To help him relax further, Stimpy turns off the gravity in the ship, causing Ren and the water in the bath to float several feet above the floor. Stimpy goes off to do his duty and Ren sits alone. He tries to concentrate on pleasant thoughts, thinking of actual food. The longer Ren soaks, the more manic his thoughts become, before announcing to no one in particular that he isn't crazy, but rather mad. The bathwater and Ren float out of the bathroom and to the bridge. Ren begins talking to his soap, but Stimpy simply ignores him. Ren begins to eat the soap, thinking of it as a chocolate ice cream bar. Stimpy realizes that something is up when he overhears Ren telling the soap that "they like the same things" and Stimpy tries to stop him. However, Ren feels as though Stimpy is trying to take his 'ice cream bar.' He cries out, hysterically screaming that people have "always tried to take his ice cream bar since he was a child". He screams and splashes the water everywhere, hiding in the corner. Ren tells Stimpy that if he comes closer, he'll use a toothbrush. When Ren is forced to use it, he simply brushes his teeth in an exaggerated manner. The two fight, Ren ends up being pinned down, with Stimpy hugging him. After the incident, Ren writes in his log that he's tired, and that he's sure that Stimpy tried to attack him. Ren begins thinking that he is indeed the sane one and that Stimpy has caught space madness, deciding to give his number two more duties to keep him from going any crazier. Some time later, Ren takes Stimpy to a red button in the center of a small room and tells Stimpy not to touch it, since it is the 'History Eraser Button.' He says that they don't know what'd happen if they were to touch it and announces that they'll never know, since Stimpy is going to guard it diligently. Ren walks away, still suffering from space madness. Stimpy begins to do his job, as the announcer asks the audience (and Stimpy) how long he can hold out and constantly tempts him to touch the button, doing everything short of rubbing his face on it. After the narrator's pestering, Stimpy proclaims that he can't hold out any longer and he pushes the button. All three characters disappear in a flash of white light. The episode then cuts to the Ren and Stimpy logo, with both of the main characters' images being erased. Production Music *''Turkey Trot'' – John Longmire ("Well, Stimpy, what's on TV tonight?") *''Maniac Pursuit'' – Trevor Duncan ("All systems go! Prepare for countdown!") *''Bits and Pieces'' – Ronald Hanmer *''Saw Theme'' – William Trytel (Title card) *''New World Symphony''- 1st Movement – Antonín Dvořák *''War Lords'' – Robert Cornford *''Drama Link (m)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Dramatic Impact (3)'' – Ivor Slaney ("SPACE MADNESS.") *''Roses and Moonlight'' – Alan Moorhouse *''Mists of Illusion – Gilbert Vinter *''Drama Link (b) – Hubert Clifford *''Thieving Magpie Overture'' – Gioacchino Rossini (space bath) *''Smouldering Fury (a)'' – Trevor Duncan *''Drama Link (j)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Absolute Zero - Laurie Johnson *''Drama Link (o) – Hubert Clifford *''Savage Episode'' – Len Stevens *''Inferno'' – Frederic Bayco *''Death in the City'' – Jack Beaver *''Heavy Affliction'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Drama Link (m)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Dramatic Impact (3)'' – Ivor Slaney ("SPACE MADNESS.") *''Night on Bald Mountain'' – Modest Mussorgsky (Ren telling Stimpy to guard the History Eraser Button) *''Drama'' – Van Phillips ("Oh, how long can trusty Cadet Stimpy hold out?") *''Bits and Pieces'' – Ronald Hanmer (Sugar Frosted Milk commercial) Watch Episode Trivia/Goofs *This is the first "Commander Höek and Cadet Stimpy" episode. *This is one of the many times we see Ren lose his mind. *Even though the gravity was turned off, Ren's bathtub didn't float, just he and the water. One possible explanation to this is that the tub was bolted down. *"We're not hitchhiking anymore, we're riding!" is a quote from Champion, a classic 1949 film starring Kirk Douglas. *When Ren first shows Stimpy the button, there is writing above it that says "History Eraser Button". Afterward, the writing disappears. *Ren doesn't take off his fur to bathe in this episode. He does, however, in the episode "Nurse Stimpy". *During the fake commercial for Sugar Frosted Milk, the box clearly has a picture of a girl with her mouth open at first. Then suddenly the picture changes to a girl with sugar frosted milk in her open mouth. Also, the cereal box's position shifts slightly when the boy comes into the kitchen. *When the boy comes into the kitchen, the table is square. But when the boy picks up the box and says, "Oh boy, sugar frosted lumps!" the table is suddenly round. *The "Don't touch it!" sound clip is used as one of the many comedy replacement sounds in the fan-made Doom WADfile Ultimate Simpsons Doom. *This is the first episode aired on Nickelodeon animated by Carbunkle Cartoons. The first episode animated by the studio was Big House Blues, which would not air on Nickelodeon until September 15, 1991 (a week after this episode premiered). *This is the only Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy episode animated by Carbunkle Cartoons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Commander Hoek & Cadet Stimpy